


Blue Meets Green

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Drama, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Meet-Cute, Promises, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce was walking to class when someone turned the corner and crashed right into him. A little redhead that talked very fast.</p><p>Or when Bruce and Edward meet as children and as they grew so their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was seven fifty eight when Bruce was walking towards class. Admittedly he was doing this on purpose because a year later after his parents being killed, Bruce had done things like going in late to classes, charming his way out of trouble and it was to the point where he could walk into the class and no one would say a word. 

Of course his classmates didn't say anything to him but behind his back it was bitterness. Maybe it was wrong but Bruce got some satisfaction out of it. So he was walking slow and thinking to himself of files he had home that he wanted to look over when he got home. 

This was the reason why he missed the sound of running feet and a suddenly shadow turned the corner and suddenly they slammed into each other. Bruce fell backwards and manged to catch himself and looked down at what was on him. 

"Ow," A little redhead whined sat up a little but was still mostly on him. "That hurt!" 

"...Are you alright?" Bruce asked moving the kid back. "Come on, sit down." 

"My head... what did I hit?" 

"Just me." 

"You're like a buss!" 

Laughing a bit Bruce looked over the kid. A little skinny kid with bright redhead with hair that wasn't short but it wasn't long either. Light freckles dusted over his nose and on his upper cheeks. The kid looked up at him and Bruce blinked seeing big bright Emerald green eyes! Who had Emerald green eyes?!

"My books!" 

Looking down Bruce saw the books, papers and pencils spread around. "Let me help you." 

They pocked up the things and Bruce looked around for a backpack when he realized the the other boy didn't have any. Frowning Bruce stood up as the redhead struggled to carry everything. When the kid reached for the three books Bruce had, heavy ones, Bruce pulled them back. 

The redhead looked scared like Bruce was going to do something to him. "Here, let me help you... Uh, what's your name?" 

"Edward." The other boy smiled happily. "Edward Nastion." 

"Bruce Wayne." 

"Hello, Bruce!" Edward looked suddenly happy. "Thank you for belong me, can I have my books back, please?" 

"I'll carry them for you," Bruce tucked them under arms. "Where's your bag?" 

"I-I don't have one." Edward flushed looking sad. "I can't find one I can use." 

"Doesn't your parents or Nanny get you one?" 

"I don't' have a Nanny and Daddy won't buy me one." 

Odd. 

"Come on, Edward, let's go." Bruce started to walk away. "We'll go to class together." 

"But I have world history!" 

"Than that's where we'll go." Bruce started towards one. "Besides, they don't tell me which classes I take." 

"Why?" Edward was trotting next to him to keep up. "Do you like the classes? How come you can go to any class you want? Where's your book bag?" 

"Because I have to go to classes, I do what I want and because I didn't feel like bringing it today." 

"Are you new here?" 

Stopping Bruce laughed and looked at Edward. "New? No, I've been going here since I was three years old." 

"Oooh, so lucky!" Edward looked up happily. "I just started here this year." 

"Yeah?" Bruce frowned as it was nearing fall. "Than why don't you have a bag?" 

"I don't have the money." Edward sighed before he looked a little sad but still fighting. "I'm saving up for one." 

"Saving?" Bruce frowned. "Edward, who pays for you're schooling?" 

"It's the new Gotham Program!" Edward smiled. "I passed last year for a scholarship from public school, which it was a test and my teacher said I had a chance, and I passed!" 

"Congratulations." 

"I was so happy, that I eat the candy that I was saving for my birthday." The redhead looked content with that. "I'm so happy because I'm learning so much and everything here is new and the food is amazing! It's like a five star restaurant!" 

Bruce didn't think the food was that good. In fact it was pretty normal to him but the way Edward talked about it seemed like the best food in the world. Edward continued to chatter about the food and Bruce thought the other boy was funny.

Funny and since he was little, Bruce could say that anything would agree with him when he thought the other was cute. They walked up to the door to the classroom and Bruce being used to opening doors for anyone smaller than him or the girls. 

Edward walked in and Bruce followed just in time for a teach to slam his ruler down and the middle age man had a mean look on his face and his new friend Edward looked distressed and flinched when it slammed down. 

"Edward Nastion!" The teacher yelled. "You're late! Get in the corner!" 

Bruce scowled walking up next to his new friend and slung his arm around the smaller boy and raised his eyebrow. Sure enough the teacher's eyes widened. 

"Mr. Wayne!" 

"We're not late, Mr. Williams," Bruce said smirking at him. "We're on time." 

"Your ten minutes late." 

"Not according to my watch." Bruce rolled his eyes. "Go on now and teach. I'll be joining your class from now on. See to it my first class is here." 

\--

"Did you hear what happened this morning?" 

"No what?" 

"Bruce Wayne defended that little street brat, Edward!" 

"No, the little babbling nerd?" 

"Yes! And that stupid ginger has been following Bruce all day and babbling like a fool!" 

The words were all around them. Bruce tried to ignored them. Edward didn't seem to mind though and he was happily chattering about what they just learned in the class. Bruce foudn the class boring but the way Edward talked about it as if it was the most exciting thing was... enjoyable. 

"And than during the war, there this secret tunnel under the-"

"Edward," 

"Yes, Bruce?" 

"Can you wait for me by the lunch rooms? I need to make a call real quick." 

"Okay!" Edward hurried away waving. "I'll save you a place in line!"

Smiling Bruce took out his phone. "Alfred, I need you to buy me a few things and bring them to school as soon as you can. Yes, that is all. Thank you Alfred." 

\--

"Bruce, over here!" Edward waved frantically and jumped up and down. "I'm over heeeeere!" 

The taller boy walked up to him and looked around at where Edward was and no one was near them and he smiled. 

"Good thing you called me or I never would have found you." Bruce looked around. "What is on the menu today?" 

"I don't know... it's in French..." Edward looked defeated. "I don't understand it and no one will tell me what it is." 

"Come on, we'll find out." 

Once they found someone Bruce asked and once Edward knew what they were eating he looked at Bruce curiously. 

"What?" Bruce asked. "Somethign wrong?" 

"How come everyone tells you everything and let's you do things that no one else can?" 

"I'm Bruce Wayne." 

"I know that." Edward titled his head. "But why?" 

"What?" Bruce was stunned. No one ever knew him and just asked him why. Laughing Bruce looked up at the sky. "You're right. come on let's eat."

\--

"Have you never had food before?!" Bruce asked rubbed a towel over Edward's face trying to find where the redhead after the boy had pretty much shoved his food onto his face. "Be still!" 

"But I'm hungry!" Edward whined trying to move away. "Oh, your hands are cold!" 

"Be still!" 

"Ahem." A voice said. "Am I interrupting something?" 

"Bruce is trying to starve me to death!" Edward pointed at the other. "Help me!" 

"Alfred," Bruce stood up and took the bag the old man had. "Is everything here I asked for?" 

"Yes, but why do you need-?"

"These are for you Edward," Bruce handed over the brand new bag, pencils, and other school tools the other would need. "I hope you don't mind?" 

"For me...?" Was the shocked gasp before the redhead lunched himself at Bruce and Edward cried out happily holding on tight. "Thank you! This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!" 

Alfred watched before smiling . 

It had been such a long time since he saw Bruce smile. 

A new friendship would be perfect to help the child heal. Leaving them alone Alfred went to wait for his young change to finish school 

\--

Thomas Elliot was walking around when he noticed his favorite punching bag hanging around with someone who was a friend. What was Bruce doing hanging out with a penniless brat?! He walked over towards them and the redhead yelped. 

Tommy didn't expect for Bruce to defend the brat and he didn't expect to be punched in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred entered the principle office and saw Bruce, the child that caught Bruce’s interest and Thomas Elliot sitting in three chairs. He noted that Edward’s chair was right next to the young master’s chair and that Bruce looked angry. Calm, but angry. 

“Ah, Mr. Pennyworth,” The Principle said as the man stood. “Please have a seat.” 

“Thank you.” Alfred took a seat net to Bruce who looked at him. “Master Bruce.” 

“Alfred.” 

“Edward.” 

Bruce tried really hard not to crack a smile when Edward said his own name and had to clear his throat to stop it. A Nanny came into the office and looked concerned as the Principle greeted her and she took a seat next to Thomas. 

“Alright, let’s start.” The Principle sighed sitting down. “There was a fight today and-”

“Pardon me,” Alfred interrupted. “What about young Edward’s Parents?” 

“They’re not coming,” The Principle said and she looked grim about it. “They told me to deal with it. Now than there was a fight this afternoon among these three boys.” 

“Thomas and I were not fighting.” Bruce interrupted. “Thomas came up to us, I greeted him, he hit Edward and I hit him.” Bruce spoke with angry lacing his voice. “I won’t apologize because I’m not sorry for what I did. Thomas attacked a friend and I defended him.” 

“Hitting is still not allowed.” The Headmaster scowled. “What you did was wrong.” 

“It’s wrong to defend someone from an assault?” Bruce glared at him. “Please tell why this is exactly? Do enlighten me.” 

“Bruce,” Edward tugged at his sleeve. “It’s okay, they’ll be mad at me… can we just… let it be…?”

“Of course not!” Bruce glared at Thomas. “Stay away from Edward!” 

“That thing has no right to be at this school!” 

“Don’t call him a thing!” 

“That’s what he is!” Thomas stood up. “The only reason he’s here is so Gotham people think we care about them!” 

“So help me, Thomas, I will beat you!” 

“Enough!” Principle yelled. “Both of you are in dentation! Edward gets to class!” 

“Stay where you are, son,” Alfred said standing. “I believe that the children should not be fighting, but it is also concerning that one child can bully another and truth be told, Sir, bullying is just a kinder way of saying assault… and it would be a shame to get the police involved.” 

\--

“Your amazing, Alfed!” Edward smiled at the butler. “I didn’t even get yelled at!” 

“Think nothing about it, Master Edward, just head onto class with Master Bruce.” 

“Okay! To Match Class!” 

“Wait.” Alfred stopped them. “Master Bruce you do not have Math class at this time.” 

“Bruce gets to go to any class he wants!” The little redhead smiled. “And he’s in all my classes!” 

“I see,” Alfred stood up a bit straighter and looked at Bruce who was paying attention to Edward more than anything else. “A word, air?” 

“Hm? Oh, yes of course.” Bruce put his hand on Edward’s shoulder. “Wait down the hall for me, alright?” 

“I promise!” 

Once Edward was far enough Alfred crossed his arms. “Care to explain?” 

“I don’t like the way they treat him.” Was the answer. “Besides when I’m with Edward I enjoy class and dare I say I’m even learning.” 

“If that’s the case why don’t I change you class schedule?” 

“That would be great. I’ll see you after school, Alfred.” 

\--  
Later the day Alfred pulled up to the school and waited. Normally his charge would walk right out so when he didn’t see Bruce the Butler went looking for him. To his surprising he found the two walking down the hall talking. 

What was a shocker was the smile on Bruce’s face. 

Ever since the murder of his parent Bruce didn’t smile, talk, or socialize with his peers and just two days ago the boy was retreating further into himself and now Bruce had taken an interest in a friend. Alfred knew he would have to work with this if the child had a chance to live normally.

“Good Afternoon, Master Bruce, Master Edward.” 

“Hello!” Edward smiled up at him. “I’m Edward.” 

“Yes, I believe we met.” Alfred shook the little hand extended to him. “It is nice to see you again.” 

“Good afternoon, Alfred,” Bruce grinned a bit. “Edward’s coming home with us.” 

“He’s what?” 

“I’m what?” 

\--  
[A few months later]

Edward was putting on his tie and fixing it as fast as he could before picking up his book bag and walking as carefully and slowly as he could passed the rooms of the apartment and towards the living-room. In there, on an old beaten up couch was his Father passed out with a bottle in his grasp. 

Carefully, quietly Edward made his way to the door before slowly opening and closing it just as carefully. Letting out a small sigh he hurried down the hall as swift as he could and down the old stairs until he made it to the last floor and ran outside to a surprise. 

“Bruce!” Edward jumped for joy running up to him. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to give you a ride.” Bruce looked at the old building and at the neighborhood before looking at his friend. “You told me you walked to and from school but you never said that it was over an hour’s walk.” 

Cheeks turning red Edward pouted. “It’s alright, I’m used to it.” 

“Nonsense,” Bruce opened the door. “Come on, Eddie, from now on I’ll pick you up.” 

“You can’t drive yet, silly,” Edward laughed before hopping into the car. “Good morning, Alfred!” 

“Good morning, Master Edward.” Alfred greeted. “Seat belts, please.” 

“How long have you’ve lived there?” 

“Forever, I think.” The little redhead looked at his friend. “Bruce?” 

“Yes?” 

“Can… we get something to eat?” Edward asked warily. “I didn’t eat before I left.” 

“Of course. We have time. Alfred, where’s a good place to eat?” 

\--

 

As they ate Edward put a little of his food in his backpack carefully trying to hide it but failing when Bruce handed him some sweets wrapped up. Taking them he beamed before putting them away and they talked for a while before leaving for school.

\--

“Bruce, look over there!” 

“What is it?” 

“It’s a school fair!” Edward walked a bit closer. “It looks like a lot of fun!” 

“It’ll be fun tonight,” Bruce pointed to the flyer. “It starts at five.” 

“Are you going?” Edward asked wide eyed. 

“Yes.” 

“Can you tell me all about it tomorrow?” 

“Aren’t you going?” Bruce looked surprised but stopped seeing Edward look down ashamed. “Your going to the fair. Call your parents later after school and you can come home with me and later we can go to the fair.” 

“Really?!” The redhead light up like the sun. “You’ll take me?!” 

“Yes and hey,” The taller boy walked a bit closer. “It’s the weekend tomorrow why not ask if you can spend the night?” 

“I’m going to call right now!” Edward turned and took off. “I’ll be back soon!” 

Bruce waited for Edward to return and when he didn’t the old boy went looking for him.

God help those who learned that day that picking on Edward Nastion was a one way ticket to a hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Three boys sat in the corner of the bathroom terrified of ani-social Bruce Wayne who was holding a school bathroom towel and he glared at the from the mirror as he wet it before cleaning a crying Edward Nastion.

"It's alright." Bruce assured. "Just need to clean you up."

"Ow, it hurts..." Edward sniffled as his friend cleaned the blood off his eyesbrow. One of the boy's had punched him. "Why are thdy so mean, Bruce?"

"Trust me," Bruce said with a dark warning in his voice as he gleared at the boys who shrank back whimpering. "They won't do it again. Will you... boys?"

"No, Bruce!" One cried. "We swear it won't happen again!"

"They'll tell..." Edward sobbed moving back to see Bruce and his eyes was starting to turn black. "I'm worried.... the grown-ups are going to blam me...."

"No they won't." Bruce smileed before taking Edward's hands."Close your eyes and cover your ears and wait I'll move them ina few minutes. No peeking."

"Okay." Edward did as he was told. "I'm ready."

A few minutes passed and Edward heard very little noises like yelps and mumblings and still he didn’t open his eyes nor did move his hands. After another few minutes he felt hands moving his away from his ears. 

Looking up Edward saw Bruce face and the older boy cupped his face. “They won’t bother you. Now… Let’s go, I’m sure Alfred’s waited long enough and we still have to get ready for the school fair!” 

Bruce easily pulled him down off the sink counter and took him by the wrist. They walked out and as they went passed the three boys Edward’s mouth fell open seeing the three of them groaning in pain and they filched when Bruce walked by them. 

Once outside the restroom, Edward rushed forwards in front of Bruce and hugged him tightly around the waist and buried his face in his best friend’s chest. Bruce heard him talking really fast but it was mumbled so he pulled him back a little. 

“What?” 

“You’re the best friend I ever had!” Edward teared up a bit. “And you’re so nice to me that I still can’t believe you like some like me!” 

“Eddie,” Bruce hugged the redhead tight. “You’re my best friend too and I’m just glad you like me or else I would be skipping class and giving Alfred a heart attack.” 

“I like hugs.” 

Laughing Bruce stepped back. “I know. Come on, let’s go.” 

“Fun time!” Edward cheered now happy and forgetting the beating. “We’re going to have sooo much fun!” 

“Master Edward!” Alfred said seeing the little boy’s black eye and bruised cheek. “What happened?” 

“Kids are mean,” Edward pouted before breaking out into a wide eyed smile. “We’re going to the fair tonight! And we’re going to play games and get our faces painted and sing and run and eat,” 

“Remember to breath,” Bruce interrupted. “Breath.” 

Gasping for air Edward hopped into the car. “And there’s going to be a petting zoo!” 

\--

Alfred found some old clothes that Bruce never wore. The boy was mostly dark clothing and black clothes so all the colorful things had been set aside as Bruce would never ware the. Once getting home Alfred had asked Edward if he was staying the night and was concerned when Edward referenced his father as Sir and that the man had told him not to come home and just sleep in the clothing he had. 

Finding some knee long shorts and a green plain T- shirt. Walking into Bruce’s room he found them on the bed playing a bored game. Edward was still in his uniform looking at the chest bored with big eyes before moving his piece. Bruce took three seconds to move his. 

“Master Edward if you would come here, please.” 

“Okay!” Edward jumped off the bed before rushing over to the man. “I’m here,” 

“I see. Arms up.” 

Edward did so and let Alfred held him take off the uniform. Once it was gone he was helped into too big pants which clung to him curtsy of a belt and a nice soft shirt. Happy Edward thanked Alfred and hugged him tightly. 

“Thank you!” 

“You’re welcome. Now, we shall leave in an hour. “

“Thank you, Alfred,” Bruce called with a smile. “I appciate it and if you could take us out tomorrow to the stores it would be great.” 

“Stores, Master Bruce?” 

“Edward can’t wear the same clothes the whole weekend.” 

“You’re so nice!” 

Alfred watched as Edward laid on his side and pretty much curled into Bruce side and how Bruce hugged the smaller boy. They parted but Alfred knew that most children didn’t act that way. They moved apart and continued they game. 

Almost an hour later Alfred went upstairs to tell them it was time to go. Once their shoes were on, the two boys raced to the limo before hopping in. Alfred watched in the rearview mirror as Edward was standing up looking at everything. Bruce reached out to put his hands on Edward’s waist ad pulled the redhead down next to him and pulled the seat belt over. 

For his part Edward beamed at him and leaned against Bruce and held onto black haired boy’s arm. It was a sign when Alfred saw Bruce take the boy’s hand into his and hold like one did a love interest and more so that Bruce ran his thumb over the back of Edward’s hand and pressed the side of his face to the red hair and took in a slow breath, eyes closing. 

It was known that from the time of one’s birth that very top of a person head had their scent. To love someone, weather if was a lover or a child, it was a comfort. Alfred remembered when Bruce was a baby and he would do the same and he remembered when Thomas and Martha had been young teenagers and how they had been betrothed to each other because of their high standing in the wealthy. He remembered each time he held them and each time took in that scent. 

Edward continued to nuzzle Bruce’s arm until he moved a bit to much and his bruised cheek rubbed against the other and he whined moving back. Bruce titled his head up to check before they started to talk about things but their hands stayed clasp together. 

\--

The fair was huge! 

Bruce was excited about it and he was grinning but Edward was shaking with excitement and was looking around with big bright green eyes. Alfred paid for their tickets before handing a large wad of cash to Bruce and that put the fair band on his wrist. 

“I trust that you will before paying for Edward’s food and entertainment.” 

“Of course, Alfred.” Bruce smiled at him and looked at the redhead who was face sideways staring in shock and amazement. “He’s my best friend, Alfred, I won’t let anything happen to him.” 

“I’m glad to hear that Master Bruce and I am proud of you for being such a good friend.” Alfred placed his hands on the young boy’s shoulder’s. “Good job, lad. Master Edward, will you come here please?” 

“I’m here!” Edward turned with a happy smile. “Yes, Alfred?” 

“Hold out you’re hand please.” 

“Okay!” Edward did as he would told and the Butler put a band around his wrist. “Yay! Now we can have fun!” 

Alfred smiled as the little redhead hugged him tightly before he paused for a second and felt the child’s bones. A moment later the two kids were off running around but Alfred frowned. Edward had bruises, twitched when someone lifted their hands, jumped hearing certain sounds and considering how Edward looked at grown men with a fear in his eyes. 

This called for some investigations. 

\--

“Oooh, Bruce!” Edward cried pointing at a booth that was for knocking bottles over. “Can we play that one, please?!” 

“Sure,” Bruce took out some money and handed the man two twenties. “Two games,” 

“Please?” Edward asked looking so happy and squealed when he had the balls in his hands. “Can I go first, Bruce?” 

“Yeah, go ahead.” Bruce stepped back. “You can do it!” 

Edward swung the ball and it missed. Edward didn’t seemed discouraged and threw the second one and it hit a little. The third one hit them and they knocked over. Edward cheered doing a little dance and held out his arms for the large stuffed animal and was stunned when he was given a little keychain. 

“Huh?” Edward looked at it hurt and then looked at Bruce. “But.. I knocked them over…” 

“He did knock them over.” Bruce glared at the booth attended. “Why didn’t get the big prize?” 

“Gotta hit them down with the first ball to get the big prize.” The man said in a bored tone. “Your friends just a loser, kid.” 

“Stand back Edward,” Bruce took the first ball and swung it hard knocking over one, the second one hit another tower and the third one hit once again. Smirking Bruce looked at the man. “Three first, correct?” 

\--

Alfred looked up from his book when something large and stuffed were set net to him. Two lag stuffed bears and Edward was holding a black bear that was only one third smaller than him. Bruce grinned at him and told him what happened. 

“Sounds like justice was served.” 

“It was indeed.” Bruce grinned. “We’ll be back. Let’s go, Eddie!” 

Laughing Edward was dragging off towards more games. 

\--

Edward was almost drooling as Bruce paid for two candy apples and gasp happily as one was handed to him and he took a bite. It was so good and tasty. Taking another bite Edward held tight to his stuffed bear that had a blue ribbon around its neck. 

They walked to the go karts. Bruce handed some more money and Edward wasn’t done with his apple so Bruce helped him in before getting in the driver’s side. A person put their helmets on before Bruce told him to hold on. 

They sped down the race lane. Edward screamed happily as they zoomed by. “Faster, Bruce, Faster…!” 

\--

Alfred walked into the master bedroom to find Bruce asleep. Closing the curtains, Alfred went to the room just down the hall to check on Edward. He found Edward asleep holding onto the black bear and the blankets where off. 

Walking over Alfred covered Edward before placing a hand on the boy’s head silently thanking him for bring Bruce out of the darkness that was slowly eating him away. Walking out of the room Alfred closed the door and went to bed. 

At one in the morning Alfred was ripped from his sleep at a loud terrified screamed ripped through the hall. Jumping up he grabbed his shot gun and opened the door to see Bruce already flying down the hall as fast as he could towards the screams.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce slammed the door opened to Edward’s room and looked around. The screams came from the bed and under the sheets. It was Edward sobbing and screaming as he struggled to gr free. Running over Bruce pulled the sheets off before seeing that Edward still asleep. 

“Edward!” Bruce shook him a little. “Edward, wake up!” 

“No…! Please no!”   
Alfred rushed into the room seeing Bruce looked scared. His sergeant son was both scared because the young lad didn’t know what to do but he tried to wake up Edward without shaking him to much. Going over Alfred pulled the sheets off the little redhead. 

“Eddie!” 

“No, daddy, no, I’m sorry!” 

Alfred’s stomach turned when suddenly Edward’s eyes snapped opened and he looked around in confusion before looking at Bruce and jumped into the order’s arms. Shaky little arms stayed tightly wrapped around Bruce’s neck. Bruce pulled Edward close wrapped one arm around Edward’s waist and the other running through Edward’s hair. 

Bruce had to move a bit because Edward was straddling him and refused to let go. Edward was mumbling things that were laced with shakes in his voice. Bruce held back tightly promising that everything would be alright and nothing would happen to him.

“It’s okay, Eddie, it’s okay,” Bruce rocked the smaller body. “I’m here and nothing will hurt you.” 

“Bruce, oh, Bruce,” Edward sobbed moving back to looking at the other boy. They were only four inches away from each other’s faces. “I’m s-sorry… I woke you up, I’m sorry,” 

“It’s alright, Eddie,” Bruce pressed their foreheads together and looked at the puffy eyes. “I don’t mind and never say your sorry, alright? I’ll always come when you call me or need me, alright?” 

“Bruce…” Edward closed his eyes as he whimpered. “You the best person I ever met…” 

“So are you,” Bruce pulled him close again. “Hey, why don’t you come and sleep in my room?” 

“It’s okay?” Edward asked as the shutters died down. “I’m not to big?” 

Alfred saw Bruce trying not to break out into a grin. 

“No, you’re the perfect size!” Bruce moved him off before getting off the bed and taking the smaller boy’s hands and pulling him off the bed. “Come on, we’ll go back to bed, sleep in tomorrow and then we’ll go to the stores, movies and anything else we can fit into the next two days.”

Rubbing his face Edward sniffled. “Can my Bear come?” 

“Oh yeash,” Bruce picked up the black bear. “What did you name him?” 

Flushing Edward buried his face in the head of his toy. “…Bruce…” 

“Yes?” 

“I-I name him… Bruce…” 

“You,” Bruce paused looking surprised. “Named the bear after me?” 

“Is that okay?” 

“Of course,” Bruce grinned ruffling Edward’s hair. “Come on, let’s go. Alfred, can you bring us some water please?”   
“Of course, Master Bruce.” Alfred took a tissue and quickly wiped off Edward’s face. “Would you like some warm milk with honey, Master Edward?” 

“Yes, please,” Edward let go of Bruce’s hand. “I’ll go make some. Bruce, Alfred do you want some too?” 

“No, Master Edward, I shall make it.” Alfred walked to stop the child. “Go with Master Bruce and I shall be back soon.” 

When Alfred returned to the Master Bedroom he found Bruce on his back asleep and curled into his aide and half way on him was Edward with his head tucked under the older boy’s head and both of them looked like it was the best sleep they had in such a long time. 

\--

The curtains were yanked back letting in the bright sun. Both boys jumped at the suddenly light and Bruce growled covering his eyes with his arm and Edward buried his face into Bruce’s chest trying to hide. Grabbing the blanket Bruce pulled it over both of them. 

“It’s time to arise my dear children,” Alfred spoke. “I believe today we are going to the shops and to have a day of fun.” 

“Five more minutes,” Bruce grumbled. “Or five more hours.” 

“Yes, five more hours,” Edward slurred a bit wiggling a little bit in the blankets. “I’m sleepy…” 

“I shall allow for one more hour of sleep.” Alfred closing the curtain. “No complaints when I return.” 

Two voices mumbled something before both of the kids fell back into their sleep. Smiling Alfred left the room planning on getting some chores down when he noticed that a message was left on the answering machine. 

Pushing the play back Alfred found that it was from a man wanting to take on investigation that Alfred had put out. Picking up the phone he called the detective back. 

\--

Edward was used to getting up early because he normally had to walk to school so when the hour was almost up the little redhead woke up, yawned and stretched before sitting up and looking around the room with half lided eyes. 

Yawning against Edward sat on his knees and moved around to see that Bruce had rolled onto his side and back asleep. Putting his hands on Bruce’s shoulder and side he rocked the other a little. 

“Come on, Bruce, we need to get up…” Edward yawned again and shook his head. “Let’s go play.” 

Grumbling Bruce got up looking like the walking dead and zombie’d his way to the bathroom. Rolling around on the bed until he the edge Edward hopped off and stretched before walking over to the window and tugging the curtains open a little. 

Bruce came out of the bathroom and Edward headed in. Bruce opened his closet door and looked in before grabbing some clothes and throwing them on before pausing realizing that everything he had was two sizes bigger than Edward. 

Looking around Bruce found a set hat was a little tight on him so it should be fine until they got Edward some clothes. 

\--

Alfred looked at Edward before raising an eyebrow at Bruce who refused to met his Butler’s eyes and shuffled a much to happy Edward out the door and the poor redhead was practically swimming in his clothes. 

\--

[Two Years later]

“Edward!” Bruce called down the hall. “Have you’ve seen my homework?!” 

“I already put it in your backpack, Bruce!” Edward called back poking his head out of the room with a smile. “I knew you would forget it so I put it in your bag for you.” 

“Thanks, but come on, we’re late!” 

“We’re always late!” Edward closed the door to his room. He had been living at the Manor for almost two years since the state had found his parents to be neglectful and lucky for Edward that Alfred had volunteered as guardian or else he would be god knows where. “You are so not a morning person.” 

“I’m like a bat, since I can only stay away during the night.” 

“Like a vampire bat.” 

“Haha, let’s go, we give out presentation first.” 

The two headed down the stairs together, out the Manor doors, got into the limo before Alfred drove them to school. In the two years not much had changed except that now the two were always together. Alfred thought it a bit unhealthy that the two had only interacted with each other for the most part and could only hope they at least talked to other children at school.

They still held hands, something that was never going to change because a few times it had come up at school and the kids at school and Alfred had no idea what Bruce did but it never continued. No matter what the two never seemed to get bored of each other seemed to have the need to be apart. 

Edward was laying his head against Bruce’s shoulder as they talked about the show they had been watching for the last week and comparing notes and what they thought would happen. They talked back and forth until they arrived. 

Alfred opened the door and Bruce got pout first before helping Edward out. They said goodbye, Edward hugging the man before returning to Bruce side. This time, when they were at school Edward would hold onto Bruce’s school jacket. 

Only reason being that the teachers would have a fit otherwise. 

As they walked on they heard someone say that two new students were being transferred to their school and that was odd for it to happen towards the end of a school year. Curious Bruce stopped the girls who had been talking about it. 

“Do you know who they are?” 

“No, but we have names.” One girl said. 

“Yes,” Said the other. “Two boys. One Harvey Dent and one Jonathan Crane.”


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce and Edward made their way into their new class only to find two other kids sitting at their table and both of them were new because Bruce looked at Edward and the redhead shook his head so, no they had never seen the other two before. 

“You’re in our seats.” Bruce said point to them. “You can sit across from us.” 

“I’m Edward.” 

The two moved after a moment and the larger boy put out his hand. “I’m Harvey Dent.” 

“Bruce Wayne.” 

“I’m Edward.” 

“…Jonathan Crane.” 

They all sat in silence as the teacher talked about what they would be studying that day. They wrote down their notes. They said pretty much nothing. Well, that wans’t right, Bruce and Edward spoke to each other but they didn’t brother into interact with Harvey or Jonathan. 

It was clear that they two had no interest in the other boys until the teacher, new of course, told them who their school projects partners where and the whole class gasped when she didn’t pair Bruce Wayne and Edward Nygma together but said

“Bruce Wayne and Harvey Dent. Edward Nygma and Jonathan Crane.”

\--

Bruce wasn’t happy. 

Scratch that, Bruce was pissed off and was glaring at the principle. “Why aren’t Edward and I partners?” 

Beside Bruce, Edward was holding onto his jacket watery eyed. They hadn’t been apart since Edward moved into the Manor and everyone knew that they two we’re in separable, so this was a huge trauma for Edward because he was very dependent on Bruce’s friendship. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Wayne, but I can’t change it now… besides wouldn’t it be nice to make new friends?” 

“I have Edward and I’m very content with him, why would I need more friends?” Bruce glared at her. “I do hope you find a way to fix this because we will be doing the project together and not apart.” 

Oh she fixed it alright. 

She put all four of them together in a larger group. 

-

“Here,” Bruce handed the two boys cards. “That’s where you two need to go.” Bruce looked like he was in a bad mood. “Ten am.” 

“What?” Jonathan took the card. “Why do you have your own card for your home?” 

“It’s my home too,” Edward said. “I’ve lived there two years now, huh Bruce?” 

“Yes.” 

“Are you always in a bad mood?” Harvey asked taking it with a grin. “Someone pick on your boyfriend?” 

“You have a boyfriend?” Edward asked looking at Bruce. “Who?” 

Harvey lost it. He broke out laughing and Jonathan was covering his mouth trying not to laugh and god help Bruce because he struggled not too laugh too. 

Edward was just too cute. 

\--

When they sat at lunch Edward was chattering about a few things in class, Bruce was lsitenign and responded to the questions. Jonathan and Harvey had talked, learned a few things about each other and seemed to get along. 

By the time school was over Bruce’s anger died down a bit and Alfred opened the car door for them. It was like any other day, Bruce greeting Alfred, Edward hugged him and they all went home to enjoy an afternoon snack before doing homework, playing and than dinner. 

Until Saturday morning when Alfred was surprised to hear the doorbell. 

\--

Bruce was asleep on his back with hi left arm thrown over his eyes and his other arm wrapped around Edward as the smaller boy was curled up on his chest. It was Saturday, the day they stayed up until four am and then slept until twelve or one before spending the lazy day going out to a theme park or using their mini atvs to race around the grounds, sometimes horse riding, indoor swimming, movies, and anything else they could think of. 

So when the curtains where yanked suddenly opened both of them jolted awake in shock. Edward yelped falling off the bed, Bruce hissed like a vampire hiding back under the blaknets. Edward crawled back onto the bed and nuzzled his way back into Bruce’s arms. 

“Master Bruce, your guests,” Alfred gave him a stren look. “Of whom you did not inform me were coming, are here.” 

“What?” Bruce sat up suddenly causing Edward to roll off him and onto the bed. “They showed up?!” 

Alfred paused seeing the angry look on his face. Even though Bruce had Edward it seemed his young charge was no set on having more friends joining them. Well, Edward had no other friends because of the way they treated him and thus relied heavily on Bruce’s attention. 

“Yes. Their downstairs waiting.” 

With a grumble Bruce got out of bed, grabbed a robe and slipped it on before heading out the bedroom door and Alfred counted to three before the little body under the sheets rose up like a ghost turning towards the door before Edward followed swaying side to side. 

Bruce mad it downstairs. “I’m surprised you showed up.” 

“Yes,” Harvey said with a slight frown. “Others said not to go or you’d fed us to the wolves. I’m testing that theory.” 

“You couldn’t have tested it yourself!” Jonathan yelled. “I didn’t want to come!” 

They paused when a sheet covered Edward joined them. 

“Anyways,” Bruce glared at them. “Edward and I usually sleep until twelve so do what you will and leave us alone.” 

“That’s not fair, you invited us here!” Jonathan yelled before yanking the sheets off Edward. “I am not leaving now!” 

“Cold!” Edward shivered and clung to Bruce side. “I forgot they were coming!” 

“Everyone to the breakfast room,” Alfred said appearing out of nowhere handing a set of clothes to Bruce and one to Edward. “I shall have food ready soon.” 

“Food…” Jonathan said hurrying away to find said room. 

“We’ll meet you there.” Harvey grinned. “Your redhead and drooling.” 

Bruce looked down at Edward who was still cling to him and sure enough he was drooling just a bit. 

\--

If Alfred thought that Edward had eaten like he had never seen food before than Jonathan must live in a world where food was no existent. He ate like it was the last day on earth. Bruce watched and Alfred swore the boy looked like he wanted to clean off the other’s face but didn’t and just watched over Edward like always. 

Finally Harvey couldn’t take it anymore and handed Jonathan a napkin. “Wipe your face please.” 

Jonathan said nothing and continued to eat. 

“Alright, hand me that,” Bruce stood up, took the napkin and cleaned off Jonathan’s face. “Now we can see your face.” 

Oh, Alfred noticed, Edward did not like that.

 

And Edward let Bruce know by not letting the older boy clean his face and refused to look at him for the rest of the mean. However a pouting redhead didn’t seem to bother Bruce because he smiled and poked the redhead’s cheek. 

\--

Anything Edward had been holding was forgotten by the fact he ended up playing with the paint and was currently making a large finger painting of some kind all while laughing the day away. Bruce watched and took a picture to remember it before drinking a soda. 

“Are we going to get to work or not?” Harvey asked taking a swig of his. “Is he always that happy?” 

“Yes, he is and we can if Jonathan is feeling any better?” 

They looked at the brunette who was laying on a outside sofa holding his stomach. 

“I don’t think so,” Harvey frowned. “Hey, Jon, how are you feeling?” 

“Like death… uuhnn, my stomach…” 

“You did eat thirds.” Harvey laughed walking over. “Alfred said he’d get you something,” 

“Let me die…” 

“Hn,” Bruce looked back at Edward who was now mixing more paints. “I guess since their busy we can start.” 

\--

“Master Edward, really,” Alfred said scrubbing the boy off. “How many times must I tell you not to get carried away and cover yourself with paint?” 

“To many times,” Edward whined. “But I had so much fun, Alfred.” 

“I can tell.” Alfred took another cloth. “Lift your chin, please.”

“Okay,” Edward did as he was told but suddenly looked back at Alfred. “Do you think it’s okay if I get another friend?” 

“Such a question,” Alfred said. “Why would you ask?” 

“Bruce likes Jonathan.” Edward pouted before his eyes watered. “What if he likes him more than me?” 

“I highly doubt that would happen. Now, chin up.” 

“I’m adorable, he can’t replace me!” Edward suddenly sobbed big eyed. “He’s my best friend!” 

“Master Edward, please, I’m sure-”

“Edward!” Bruce’s voice screamed through the Manor. “Where are you?! I can’t find you!” 

“I’m here…!” 

Alfred looked stunned as the boy took off. “Oh dear… they might have separation anxiety…”

“Edward!” 

“Bruce!” 

Yes, they differently had it.

\--


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey, Bruce,” Harvey said as he was holding up the skeleton to their volcano. “If you let go of your boyfriend we might be able to get this thing steady.” 

“Silence, Harvey, I’m holding something adorable.” Bruce smirked at him as he held Edward closer and Edward was nuzzling into him. “What’s wrong? Jealous?”

“No.” Harvey grumbled. “Seriously, do you want us to fail this project?” 

“Edward,” Jonathan called and his face looked like it was mixed with a scowl and a pout. “Why is all the paper green and purple?” 

“Oh, those are mine!” Edward smiled happily pulling slightly away. “My favorite colors,” 

“Bruce!” Harvey yelped struggling. “Get over here!” 

“Alright, alright,” Bruce gave Edward an extra tight hugged. “Go play with Jon and I’ll go save Dent’s butt.” 

“Alright,” Edward moved away before sitting next to Jonathan. “What are we doing?” 

“We need to make a poster.” 

“I have a craft box. Hold on.” Edward plopped down on his back. “Alfred…! Do you know where my craft box is?!” 

“I was just bringing it to you.” Alfred walked in with a large box. “Anything else the four of you need?” 

“Thank you, Alfred,” Bruce said as they got the thing to stand still. “I think they will be all for now.” 

\--

Bruce and Harvey worked together to get the scale just right. Soon it was standing on its own. They had a bunch of papers that were scraps. They dipped them together in the paste before carefully plastering it together. 

“So, how come everyone’s always talking about you?” Harvey asked. “I get that you don’t want people talking about you but they’re all wondering why you talk to only Edward, and why you don’t have more friends. Are you like some kind of demon?”

“No.” Bruce smirked as he put some more on the wires. “I enjoy Edward’s company, he doesn’t seen someone with a tragic past and besides he makes me happy.” 

Harvey looked behind them and saw Edward tossing some little paper snowflakes into the air before happily making a paper angel. It was easy to see how happy go lucky the redheaded boy was and why Bruce would be happy with such a friend. 

“As long as we have something that makes us happy, than it’s all we need.” 

“You have someone who makes you happy?” 

“My family, but I have yet to find that special friend.”

“I was lucky that that mine ran into me.” Bruce paused. “I’m glad that I choose not to go to class.” 

“What?” 

As Bruce told him how he met Edward, the younger two boys continued their goal, with some snowflakes made of paper for the ride, of making a poster. They had it almost down before Edward noticed that Jonathan was looking over at the others. 

“Do you want to go help?” Edward asked standing up. “Come on let’s go!” 

“I-I—I…!” Jonathan sputtered as he was dragged along. “I can’t-”

“Bruce, can we help, please?” 

“Sure, grab some gunk and have at it.” Bruce pressed some more of the paper against the wires before grumbled. “I should have paid someone to do this.” 

“It’s so gross,” Edward giggled playing with the stuff when suddenly he froze. “Bruce…” 

“Yes?” 

“I’m stuck.”

\--

After getting Edward free of the paste they four of them went to each a late lunch. There was a large blanket outside, all kinds of foods set out. Jonathan made a ran at it but Bruce caught him by the elbow quickly. 

“Whoa, it’s not anywhere. Come on, we’ll all eat and if your still hungry after, you can eat more and we’ll even send some stuff home with you.” Bruce assured. “Alright, let’s eat.” 

As they sat down to eat, Edward made a fast plate before handing it to Bruce before making another just as fast and handed it to Jonathan, who had already started eating things off all the plates. Harvey thanked Edward when he was handed a plate and watched when the redhead hurried to sit next to Bruce and leaned against him. 

They spent the time talking or rather Harvey had to make both Jonathan and himself into the conversations because once again Bruce and Edward started their little bubble. When Edward and Jonathan started comparing notes on what food was more delicious than the other. After than Harvey had a nice conversation with Bruce. 

“Do you race?” Bruce asked suddenly. “AVTs?” 

“Do you have some?” Harvey asked and looked around. “That’s a stupid question…” 

“Come on, let’s race.” Bruce stood up. “Edward, were getting out the ATVs, want to cheer us on?” 

“Oh, a race?” Edward jumped up. “Jonathan let’s go!” 

“Where???” 

“The stands of course!” 

“The what?!” 

\--

Bruce and Harvey drove the ATVs up towards the starting line. Alfred was there with a flag and Edward and Jonathan were sitting in the stands. The brunette still wondering how may things they had on the Manor grounds because it was strange that they had a racing arena in the backyard. Still he wasn’t going to the further back where the Wayne Cemetery was, hell no. 

“Yay!” Edward cheered holding on some random flags. “Go Bruce! Here, Jon, you stake some for your friend Harvey.” 

“Where did these even come from?!” Jonathan yelped but took them before waving them. “Yay…” 

“You have to shout it!” Edward was standing up going crazy and dancing. “GO BRUCE!” 

“Go Harvey.” 

“Come on,” Edward pulled him up. “It’s fun! We’re all friend now, right?” 

“…Friends?” Jonathan flushed and looked down. “I.. don’t’ have friends.” 

“Oh, well that do you call us?” Edward pondered before smiling. “Friends!” 

\--

“Ready to lose, Wayne?” Harvey smirked. 

“Haven’t lost a race yet,” Bruce revved his ATV. “Alfred, when you’re ready.” 

“On your mark.” Alfred started rising the flag. “Get set…. GO!” 

They took off spending down the track and where close to each other when they made the turn. Harvey pulled a head on his black and white atvs, Bruce was close behind on his black one and suddenly Bruce pulled ahead. 

They spend down the long side before making another sharp turn. They could hear both Edward and Jonathan cheering. They continued passing each other and almost having the bikes hit each other before they sped towards the finish line. 

With one last sharp move Bruce pulled ahead before going over the checked line. He swiveled to the side with ease. Harvey did the same. Bruce pulled off his helmet and smirked at Harvey who took off his and looked at him before laughing. 

“Undefeated, Dent.” 

“Best two out of three, Wayne!” 

“You’re on!” 

\--

By the time the sun set Bruce had won five out of nine and they were drving towards the other two boys who came down from the stands. Edward climbed onto the ATV with Bruce’s help and held onto him as Bruce announced they should take a drive around the Manor grounds. 

“Come on, Jonathan,” Harvey offered. “Hop on.” 

“You’ll drop me.” Jonathan accused but got on all the same. “Don’t start racing when I’m on here.” 

“No promises.” 

They drove by a number of thigns. Both the newer boys marveled and sometimes had their mouths hanging open as they saw each and everything. Edward was chattering about everything and what it was when it was made, who the ancestors who original owned were, how they lived, how they died and anything else. 

Pretty much Edward was their tour guide. They had fun, talked, explored a few places before Alfred showed up out of nowhere to take Harvey and Jonathan home. Alfred had packed Jonathan a bag with food and the little boy looked excited about it. 

Bruce and Edward drove both the ATVs back to their rightful places before they walked towards the Manor. The started playful teasing of push and shoved when they walked over a certain part of the grounds and Bruce felt a dip before he shoved Edward away from him as the ground cave din under him. 

“Bruce!” Edward screamed as his best friend vanished. “Bruce! Bruce…!” 

A screeching was heard and suddenly a black cloud of bats rose from the hole that had taken Bruce away.


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce was up again. 

It was a little passed one in the more and even though he had taken a sleeping pill he had been wide awake only three hours later. It had been like this since he had fallen into the large hidden cave right outside the Manor. 

After shoving Edward out of the way Bruce had fallen down and hit the ground knocking him out. It wasn’t clear on how long Bruce had been passed out because when Bruce came to he could heard Edward’s echoing voice filled with fear and his heart clenched at the shaking that laced it. 

Eyes focusing he saw Edward screaming into the hole that was bright form the light from the sun and Edward screamed his name before screaming as bats flew out each time. Bruce tried to move. Tried hard to will his body to just move or to just speak but he couldn’t   
Bats had been a secret fear of his sine he was small. Something that he was trifled of when his parents were killed. For a long time Bruce felt like he was being held down, being forced into stillness and suddenly he couldn’t breathe. 

Nothing made since when suddenly there was a rope on him and Alfred was there calling out for him to grab hold of the rope and whatever he did not let go. Bruce had made a mad grab at the dift and grass the second he began to be pulled out and Edward pulled at him sobbing horrible and soon Bruce had his arms full of Edward. 

It was easier to say he was comforting Edward but truth was Edward and Alfred was helping him. Those bats that surrounded him were like demons. Something that hurt him deeply was that there was nothing he could do. 

The week was spent with both of them having nightmares. Bruce of being surrounded by bats and Edward’s the Earth swallowing his best friend. Normally only weekends were meant for sleeping together but now they spent most of their sleep in Bruce’s bed in the Master Bedroom. 

Edward was tucked under his chin sound asleep. They had given him medicine too. Bruce was glad that it a least it worked for the redhead. Holding him close Bruce looked up at the top of his bed. What in the world was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he move when the bats surrounded him? Edward was screaming, begging for him to answer and Bruce couldn’t even must a line to let the other boy know that it was alright, even to spear the trauma. 

Carefully sitting up Bruce moved Edward over before walking over to the window and looking out. The night was cool and somehow he felt more at peace with it than he did the day time. The night with the shadows came out to play, when one could easily slip away into them…

Bruce glared at his reflection and paused seeing Edward in the reflection before his face set again and in that moment Bruce decided that he was going to face his fears.   
He wasn’t going to be afraid anymore. 

\--

Monday rolled around and when the limo pulled up Harvey noticed that Bruce and Edward seemed a bit down. Walking over with Jonathan he greeted him happily. Bruce stared at him with a strange look on his face and Edward smiled and said hello but it wasn’t full of it’s normal energy. 

Another thing was that Edward was holding onto Bruce’s jack in a vice grip. Almost like he was afraid to let go of him. Suddenly Bruce smiled. 

“Time for the project, boys,” Bruce lead them away and into the school hall. “Let’s show them what we got.” 

\--

Alfred was pleased that Bruce now had three friends in his life. Though the way Jonathan acted was like Edward’s in the beginning so he was planning on sending another investigator to look into it. They four were in the gaming room playing a game on a large movie screen trying to outdo each other. 

It was healthy to have friends. Perfect for healing and hopefully to extend the circle of friends. It was something Alfred had always wanted for his young charge and it was going well.

“Alfred,” Bruce called. “I’ve decided I’m throwing a party.” 

“A party sir?” 

“My birthday’s coming up soon so we’re inviting the whole school.” Bruce said simply before looking at him with his arms crossed. “It’s be fun.” 

There was something in his eyes that Bruce was up to something but Edward hurried over and latched onto his arm hugging his arm tightly. Edward had been extremely clingy to Bruce since the older boy had fallen into the hidden cave under the grounds. However Bruce did seem to mind and just took hold of the redhead’s hand and held him firmly next to him. 

“I shall start planning right away.” 

“Thank you.”   
\--

The party was amazing. Anything that one could ever want at a wealthy’s person’s party was there. The entire school, the high society children from far and wide came to Wayne Manor to wish Bruce a happy birthday.

It had started at noon with a simple snacks and games and as the night went on the everything continued to become more extravagant. Everyone was laughing, having fun, running around and to Alfred’s surprise Bruce looked at ease with it. 

In the middle of all of it Bruce with Edward at his side, was talking, joking, telling everyone to go and have fun and enjoy. It was unusual for him to be doing this. It worried Alfred and yet something was happening that he couldn’t explain.

Well, he’d leave it up to fate.

\--

“What are you up too?” Edward asked as they climbed into the farriers wheel. “I know you, Bruce Wayne and you are up to something.” 

“Nonsense, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Bruce grinned wrapping his arm around the other boy’s waist as the ride started. “Just enjoy.” 

“Hmm,” Edward leaned against him. “I’ll figure it out.” 

They rode the wheel for the few minutes before it stopped. Bruce waved his hand and they went about four more times just enjoying the night and enjoying each other. When they got off the ride they played some more games before Alfred announced that they would sing, cute the cake and open presents. 

When this happened every had a shock as Bruce took the microphone and stood up. 

“Thank you all for coming! I thank you for all the gifts. I shall be returning them for a full refund and whatever the amount they are worth I will be matching it and then I shall donate it to Gotham Orphanages and the homeless.” Bruce grinned and held out his hand towards the Manor. “I have more than plenty and the great gift is giving as they say.”

The whole part stared at him stunned that the boy had given all his gifts... to the poor?!

“To Bruce Wayne!” Harvey shouted lifting up his punch glass. “Happy Birthday!” 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRUCE!”

\--

“Oh, I’m so tired,” Edward yawned as they set the last of the gifts down in a large moving truck. “I can’t believe how many there are…” 

“I know,” Bruce set down a large box. “I’m mean person so I guess they wanted to impress me.” 

“Well, at least you can keep one gift,” Edward grinned and pulled out a small wrapped box with black and gray wrapping. “I hope you like it.” 

Opening it Bruce saw picture frame in it. It was of the two of them when suddenly the picture changed. It changed two more times and Bruce grinned. 

“You made a digital picture frame.” 

“Do you like it?” Edward asked looking with wide eyes. “I could only Get five in there though.” 

“It’s impressive and thank you,” Bruce took his hand. “Come on, we’ll put it right by out bed.” 

“Yay!” Edward cheered latching onto his arm. “By the way, Harvey said that tomorrow   
Jonathan can’t come over tomorrow.”

“Why not?” 

“I don’t know.” Edward pouted. “Something…or other.” 

“Well find out tomorrow.” Bruce lead them back towards the house. “After all we need to plan you’re birthday as well.” 

“Why me?” 

“Well, you were born weren’t you?” Bruce grinned and looked at the smaller boy. “I’m going to give you the best birthday you ever had.” 

\--

Alfred walked into the room to wake up the boys when he paused. Both of them were asleep on their sides, but they were spooning. Oh my they were spooning. Bruce had Edward around the waist and was holding him close and Edward was right against him sound asleep their hands clasp together and they looked like it was how the world should be.

It was fine up until Alfred woke them up and Edward made a face and said;

“What’s poking me?” 

“Me,” Bruce answered and pulled Edward closer. “Want to know what it is?” 

“MASTER BRUCE!”   
\--


	8. Chapter 8

Having a thirteen year old boy in the house was trouble when he was going through puberty and considering what was normal for thirteen year olds was concerning because his young Charge was clearly attracted to the other boy living with them and the redhead boy was going to be thirteen soon and all Alfred needed was for the two to realized they were in love and have two horny teenagers in the Manor. 

There were too many rooms to hide in for them to get up with… No, he was not going to think about that not at the moment. First thing first was they were going to have to start sleeping in separate bedrooms and he was going to sit them down for The Talk.  
\--  
“Oh my god…” Edward walked out of the room his face bright red. “I did know all the stuff about sex…” 

“I’m sure,” Bruce sighed scowling back at Alfred. “That someone didn’t have to tell us everything and I’m sure as hell he didn’t have to show us drawings!” 

“Noo, don’t remind me!” Edward covered his face. “People should not be able to bend that way! I’m scarred for life and it had to be from Alfred!” 

“Master Edward, are you going to stay pure until you’re of age?” 

“For the rest of my life!” 

“My work is done.” 

“You ruined it Alfred!” Bruce called still mad. 

“My work is done.” 

\--

Harvey was in his bedroom studying when his mom came in. “Yes, mom?” 

“Son, Bruce is here.” She said excitedly. “Hurry and come see him.” 

“Mom,” Harvey said holding up his hand. “Calm down. Bruce isn’t a celebrity and he’s pretty chill, so don’t make this into a big deal.” 

“Hurry and come say hi.” 

“Bruce is here alone?” Harvey stood up. “Where’s Edward than?”

“Oh that little redhead?” His mom rolled her eyes. “He’s here too.” 

“Mom, really?” Harvey walked out his bedroom door. “He’s a friend too, have some respect, geez.” 

“Humph.” 

Going into the Livingroom Harvey saw Bruce in his serious mode and Edward happily chattering off a history lesson to his dad. It was good to see Edward back to normal and smirked as his dad looked amazed that someone so small could talk like historian.

“Bruce, Edward!” Harvey walked in and gave them each a hug, Bruce a swift one, Edward liked to cling for a few minutes. “I didn’t know you were coming over.” 

“We went to get Jonathan,” Edward jumped back onto the couch leaning sideways against Bruce. “I told you he wasn’t here either.” 

“Either?” Harvey frowned before looking at Bruce. “I haven’t heard form Jonathan. He doesn’t have a phone outside of school and last I heard his family when to see his grandmother on her little farm.” 

“Farm?” Edward pouted. “But… it’s so dirty.” 

“Harvey,” Bruce said standing up. “Mind is I talked to you a bit. Edward, stay here.” 

“What?” Edward looked distressed. “Why?!” 

“It’s for someone’s upcoming birthday.” Bruce grinned ruffling his hair. “Can’t be a secret if you know about it.” 

Gasping Edward ran to hide behind the couch. “I’m not really here.” 

Bruce and Harvey tried extremely hard not to laughed at they walked to Harvey’s bedroom. Closing the door Harvey let out a chuckle. 

“Edward’s just too funny.” 

“I know right?” Bruce shook his head with a smile. “No matter what he can always make me smile.” 

“So, what’s going on, Bruce?” Harvey looked serious. “You think something’s up with Jon?” 

“Yeah.” Bruce turned serious again. “Las time Jonathan came over he looked off. He even mentioned to Edward that he hated the farm. I can’t shake this feeling something is happening to him.” 

“What can we do about?” 

“How about we take a ride to the farm.” 

“And how are we going to find a farm? In Gotham no less?” 

“Harvey… you forget…” Bruce grinned and held his hand outward to towards the living room. “Edward remembers the streets Jonathan told him about.” 

“You are not serious…” Harvey looked at him shocked “We are not going to go there!” 

\--

“Damn, we’re here.” 

“Suck it up, Harvey,” Bruce said driving his ATV onto the rode leading up to a farm. “I get what I want.” 

“Huugh,” Harvey drove alongside him. “I can’t believe we even stopped for gas.”

“ATV aren’t cars.” Edward smiled back at him. “It’s fun to be on an adventure. I even brought some soda and some food!”

“I’m sure, Jon will love it.” Bruce turned by the door pausing. “That’s odd.” 

Edward looked up at the house. “It’s all boarded up…?” 

“It could be the wrong address?” Harvey stared at the house. “Kinda creepy, isn’t it?” 

“No kidding,” Bruce turned to drive off with Edward following. “Come on let’s check out back.” 

“Bruce,” Edward said as they drove around the corner. “Something is scaring me.” 

“Don’t worry, Eddie, I’m right here.” Bruce grinned back on him. “Come on, let’s find, Jon and than we can have some fun." 

It wasn’t just Edward though. Bruce and Harvey felt like something was wrong. Something felt off about this strange farm. They rode a little ways off when Bruce saw a bunch of crows hopping on a fall scarecrow which was wired because-

“Crows don’t do that,” Edward said looking. “Their scared of them. The only reason..”

“Edward, go with Harvey.” Bruce said suddenly stopping suddenly. “Harvey, take Edward back to the front of the house and call Alfred. Now.” 

“What?!” Edward was ready to hop off to Harvey yanked him onto his atv. “Bruce, wait!” 

“Go now!” Bruce sped up his atv towards the crows and jumping off swinging his backpack at them as hard as he could. “Haa!” 

The birds crowed and feathered around until Bruce hit a rather large one as hard as he could that they started to screech and fly away. IN the middle of it was a huddled figure shaking body. Leaning down Bruce put his hand on the small boy’s shoulder. 

“Jonathan?” Bruce asked as he carefully tried to talk to him. Maybe Edward should have stayed because he wasn’t good at comforting… unless it was Edward. “Hey, what happened? Jon, look at me.” 

When the brunette refused to look at him Bruce decided that they would have to go to Alfred. Picking up the small boy he got back onto the ATV before driving around with the others. Edward jumped off his atv running over and looked over Jonathan with concern and fear. 

“Is he alright?” Edward asked his voice cracking. “Hang on, Jon, it’s going to be okay,” 

“Let’s get out of here, Bruce,” Harvey said with urgency. “Someone’s coming.” 

“Let’s go,” Bruce took off. “Edward, stay close!” 

\--

Getting a call from a hospital was not something Alfred wanted to get and getting it from Bruce whom he thought was playing in the backyard with Edward was even more so concerning. On his way over Bruce had explained that they had gone to ask Harvey if he had heard or seen Jonathan and when the other boy hadn’t all three of them went searching and found Jonathan. 

Once there Alfred found the three of them sitting down in the chairs. Harvey had his arms cross his foot tapping the floor. Bruce had a scowl on his face but other than that he was in deep thought and net to him Edward was leaning against him, with his head on his shoulder, eyes puffy from crying and he looked distressed. 

“Master Bruce?” 

“Alfred, the doctor wants to speak with you and also the police and social services are here.” 

\--

“is Jonathan going be alright?” Edward asked when Alfred came back. “He looked horrible…” 

“They will care for him here until which time he can be placed in a boy’s home.” 

“He can stay with us,” Bruce said. “We have more than enough room.” 

“I second that,” Harvey said. “I got lost in your home.” 

“I’m afraid that won’t be happening,” Alfred sighed. “They are having an open investigation into the abuse of young Jonathan and therefore he would be placed in a boys home until further notice.” 

“Which one?” 

“That they will not tell me.” 

“I see.” Bruce stood up and started too walked away. “I’ll be right back.” 

\--

“As Mayor of Gotham I would like to give my thanks to Bruce Wayne who donated so much to the boys & girls homes and for also having people come out so soon to fi them all up! I am deeply touched and I’m sure so are the homes.” 

\--

Edward knew something was wrong when he saw Bruce looking for rope, a hook, flashlights, a backpack and when he was getting a camera and a black map with a pen on it. He watched him back up the things before walked over to the bed. 

Closing his eyes Edward pretended to be asleep. He felt a hand touch his head before the door opened and closed softly. Getting up Edward walked over to the door waiting a few seconds before opening a little and peeking out to see Bruce going down the hall. 

Following him carefully Edward watched him go outside. Carefully trailing Edward watched Bruce get to where the bored up hole in the ground was. He saw Bruce picked up a crowbar that he must have gotten from somewhere before forcing the bored up. 

The hook was hit into the ground and yanked hard to make sure it was safe and to Edward’s shock and most horror saw Bruce getting ready to go into the cave of bats. A few minutes where spared as he watched Bruce look up at the moon and take a few deep breaths before going in. 

Running over Edward grabbed onto the hook just in case and closed his eyes. There was the sound sounds of water dripping and slightly flapping when a light appeared. Edward peeked in to see Bruce standing in the middle of a large cavern and the bats surrounded him all of them flying around in circle around Bruce and the older boy stood up looking at them with a face Edward had never seen on him. He didn’t understand just what it was but Edward knew that something was happening in the moment. 

\--

The net day Alfred woke up to find a letter left by Bruce promising to return within a year. When Alfred went looking for Edward he found the boy with a letter in his hands as well and when the redhead turned to look at him he smiled. 

“I need some books and tools please.” 

“Of course.” Alfred looked at the redhead. “You wouldn’t happen to know where Master Bruce is would you?” 

“No.” Edward held up his letter. “But something’s happening… I can feel it. I’m going to be ready too for when Bruce comes home. If he’s going to be the best than so am I. Whatever Bruce is going to do I’m going to be a part of it.” 

Alfred watched as the little redhead left and to his amazement he realized that in the three years that they two had been together they had never been apart until that day. Well, if Bruce was going to do something than like always Alfred would show full support.

Alfred just wished the child had told him where the hell he was going.

\--


	9. Chapter 9

Edward was in his room tinkering with a few things at the kitchen table. He was trying to find away to make something small so when Bruce came home they could talk with each other no matter how far apart they were. 

Taking some more wires he fixed it up into a small walkie talkie… kind of. Turing it on Edward rushed over to Alfred and set it next to him before running off far into the house. 

“Come in, Alfred, come in, over.” 

Nothing but static. 

“Alfred? Can you hear me, over?” 

Static. 

Sighing Edward headed back inside before walked up to the man. “It didn’t work?” 

“I’m afraid not,” Alfred handed him a cookie and young teen lite up happily. “However I believe that if you keep trying you will be able to get it done.” 

“You’re right,” Edward took a large bite into the cookie. “Yummy! Your cooking is the best, Alfred!” 

“Thank you, Master Edward.” 

“I’m going to go get the mail.” Edward took a drink of milk, licking his top lip before grabbing his slip on shoes. “Be right back!” 

“Careful now.” 

“I will!” 

Running out the door Edward jumping on his bike riding it down the dirt path towards the front of the house. Humming to himself he took the five minute drive towards the gate where the Gate worker was reading something in the paper. The man was in his thirties, a guard/bodyguard for the gate and he was a nice guy. 

“Edward!” The man called. “A bit early today, aren’t you?” 

“My walkies still don’t work,” Edward pouted before smiling, “But I got a cookie! I even brought you one!” 

“Well, thank you,” The man took it. “And I believe the mail is here and look at that?”

Edward looked up at the blank envelope that the man held up AND it had his name on it.

“One just for you-”

“IT’S FROM BRUCE!” Edward lunged. “GIMME, GIMME, GIMMIE!” 

“Whoa!” 

Edward quickly opened it. I t had been over three months since they had heard form Bruce except for the letter that was sent to Alfred to let them know that he was fine, out of the country, but fine and that he would be sending them a letter later will updates. 

Running towards the house Edward for got there, he forgot he had taken his bike and ran into the house and nearly stumbled before gasping for air. Alfred turned to him and walked over to the boy. Holding up the letter Edward panted for air. 

“From.. Bruce…” 

“Oh my,” Alfred took the letter. “Shall we get you something to drink and we can read it together?” 

“Yes, please…” Edward took the water and drank it down and they made their way a a sofa. “What’s it say?” 

“It says… “Dear Edward, everything is going well. Tell Alfred that I said hello and I will be sending him a letter in the next couple of days. Right now I’m in the middle of a place trying to find my inner peace and it’s really hard. To start my training I need to find my center and my peace. Needless to say it’s fairly hard to find. I need you to do something for me, Eddie, I need you to take up self-defense. Start now, get stronger and please be careful. I think about you two every day and you more so and your adorable smile, so as I write this I hope you’re thinking about me too. Love Bruce. PS, stop crying, I miss you too.” 

Sure enough Edward was crying and Alfred pulled the child into his arms. 

“There, there, I’m sure he’s crying as well,” 

“Noooo,” Edward sobbed into his shirt. “Bruce isn’t crying… he’s probably training really hard…!” 

“Shh,” Alfred comforted the boy. “It’s alright… and Oh, can I help you?” 

The guard from the gate took off his hat. “There was more letters and this one is for you, Alfred.” 

“Thank you, Mark.” 

“No problem. Hey, Eddie, what’s wrong?’ 

“Nooothing,” Edward sobbed hiding his face. “I’m fiiiine… Just fiiiiiiineeeeee….” 

\--

Bruce stared at the mountain side before taking in a deep breath. Gripping onto to side of the place he started to pull himself up with only his wit and only his strenfht.   
\--

[ seven months later]

Edward was finishing his little ear piece before putting it into his ear and sighing hearing the small soft hum before taking another and rushing over to Alfred. The man put it into this ear before Edward ran outside as far as he could be taking in a breath and pressing the button. 

“Alfred?” 

“Good Job, Master Edward.” 

“IT WORKED”! 

“Congratulations,” Cam Alfred’s voice. “I’m so proud of you.” 

Flushing Edward giggled. “I’m so happy! I can’t wait to tell Harvey! Oh and Alfred, can Jonathan comer over too?” 

“I believe his case in almost over with. Did you want to visit him?” 

“Oh, yes please, and can we take him some food? Can Jon come play or can we stay and play or maybe we can go eat somewhere and play?”   
\--

Bruce was tired, sore, pretty sure he was half dead but he stood back up and held his staff up again as the Monk nodded at him and so Bruce began again to balance a small peg, upside down on the stick with on hand. He wasn’t going to give up or stop no matter how much his body screamed in protest and his arm shook. 

No, Gotham needed him, the innocent people needed him, Alfred needed him, his friends needed and most of all… Edward needed him. 

Suddenly the monk stopped seeing that his young apparent had suddenly because perfectly balanced. 

Now the real training began.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was too long so I had to cut it here but it will continue in the next chapter.

Jonathan licked his lips as he stood there outside the door of his foster parents home. They had been kind to him, treated him well and he was thankful for that. After all they had been recommended by Alfred himself so Jonathan had been a little easier when they took him from the group home and placed him here with the family.

The best part was now Jonathan only lived about four blocks away from Harvey and Edward came to visit ever week. Not only that but one in a while Jonathan could stay the weekends at the Manor and sometimes Edward and Harvey could spend the night.

At the moment, a cold evening in October, Jonathan was waiting for Alfred to pick him up, and the three of them were going to a haunted house. Bruce had yet come home. According to Edward their friend had gone to some private school abroad to put his fears to rest before he came back.

Jonathan wished he could put his fears to rest. Even since that day… the day he was sure he was going to die because of something he did. How stupid was he to go against his Grandmother and parents? They had been so mad. So mad that Jonathan had said that if Bruce and Edward were together than he would aceept them.

The beatings had never been so violent. How it hurt to be hit and hit and hit, than lashes and than his Grandmother had some sort of mixture in a jar, they put it on him and then tied him to a poll out in the farm.

The Crows, god , the crows came to him scratching and clawing, the peeking and no matter how much Jonathan screamed, no matter how much he fought the ropes held him tighten until someone yelled and the crows flew off.

It was Bruce.

Bruce had saved him. Bruce, Edward and Harvey had come to get him, coming all the way from across the city to see where their lsot friend was and then recused him. Edward had told him that Bruce had been the reasons the group and foster homes had been fixed up so nice and why he was in such a nice neighborhood.

Of course Jonathan wanted to thank Bruce and then when they were able to meet again Bruce had left. Gone off to the other side of the world to a school. At first Jonathan was sure this would be the end of their friendship.

It was proven wrong when Edward came by with a letter for him. A black envelope with black paper and it was written in yellow about encouraging him, a comfort, kind words from a friend that Jonathan never thought would have. He had asked Edward how to send on back of course only for his redhead friend to start blubbering that the letters only came to them and never had a return address.

The last one had been about Bruce's return some time towards the end of the year. Maybe December or late November. One of those months he was sure. Still Jonathan couldn't help the bubble of excitement of seeing Bruce again. A true friend who saved his life.

'Oh, that' s cute,' A voice spoke in his mind with a hissing undertone. 'You think he's you're friend.'

"Go away." Jonathan mumbled. "Go away.."

'Why? So you can wait with for those things that you call friends?'

Jonathan swallowed. "Shut up."

The voice laughed causing Jonathan to feel unease and he wrapped his arms around himself trying to keep from shaking. The voice had been appearing ever since the crows had attacked him in the field of the family farm.

It scared hi out of his wits. This things that could talk to him in a whispering tone. Something's that thing was so loud that Jonathan couldn't only cover his eyes as he whimpered as he hid under his bed. Some times the people he lived with would come looking for him and try to comfort him.

"Jonathan!"

"Gahhh!" Jonathan jumped a mile in the air before puffing out his cheek and flushing. "Edward, you scared me!"

Giggling Edward covered his mouth. "But… I c-called you like three times,"

"Stop laughing!"

"Alright, alright, alright!" Harvey grinned putting his arms over their shoulders. "Enough talking it's time to go Hunted Hill Horror House."

"Wow, could they put any more H's in that name?" Jonathan asked as they all walked down the stairs, he turned to wave at the foster mom who had been by the window watching him the whole time. She smiled and nodded and waved to Alfred who smiled and waved back. "I still think it's stupid and we should even bother going."

"But it's almost Halloween! Just a few more days and then we go out and get all the candy in Gotham!"

"I don't think we'd get that much, Eddie," Harvey smiled as the smaller two teens climbed into the car before he looked up at the sky. "Sun's setting. Time for some fun."

Jonathan has a twisting turn in his stomach and he could hear the voice humming happily.

\--

The place was horrible filled with everything the tv had promised. Taking a break Jonathan tried to clam down and tried to hide his shivering. Luckily it was colder now so they wouldn't notice that it was because of the weather.

"Hey, let's go in there," Harvey said looking at a rather large house. "Come on, let's get in line."

"We just got here." Jonathan defended. "Shoudn't we get something to eat first? I'm starving."

"I'm kinda hungry too,"

"Yeah, so I am." A voice said as an arm slung around Edward's shoulder. "You know my surpre homecoming was disappointing when I make this magical entrance just to find out the three of you are out at a Hunted House."

"BRUCE!" Edward screamed so loud people covered there ears as the little Redhead latched onto Bruce's side like a leech. "YOU CAME HOME!"

Laughing Bruce hugged the redhead, now was a good half feet taller, and breathing Edward's natural scent from the top of his head.

"I did." Bruce pulled back. "I couldn't wait to come back to my family and friends. Well, are you two going to welcome me back or not?"

"Well, you're not a superstar." Harvey grinned but hugged Bruce anyways. "Man when you take off you take off."

"I know, I'm badass like that." Bruce moved back and looked over at Jonathan who just stared at him for a long moment before rushing over and clung to him. "Hey, Jon… Sorry I didn't stay around to see you but I'm here now."

Edward joined trying to hug them both and started to chatter on how they were all together again but Jonathan didn't hear anything. For those few minutes the voice stopped and he was safe because his dear friend was back and if Bruce was back than the darkness would stay away.

\--

The four friends together again walked around the place gathering food and Bruce ate like he hadn't had junk food in years. The teen had gotten a lot of muscles as well, he looked tanned now and whatever he got Bruce managed to somehow scarf it down fast than both Edward and Jonathan.

"I was unaware that we were having a food eating contest." Harvey said taking a bite out of his food. "Did they starving you at that boarding school?"

"Yeah," Bruce took another bite. "Never go to place that has no idea what flavor is." Bruce grunted bite off another big bite of his turkey leg. "Alright, boys, what do you say we go through all the rides, play games and then the haunted houses at midnight,"

"At the witching hour?!" Jonathan yelped. "Seriously?"

"Jon, the witching hour is technicity at three am." Bruce stood up from the bench they had been sitting on, Edward right after and the redhead wrapped his arms around Bruce's left arm and the taller teen held one of his hands. "Come on, I've been gone to long and now the fun begins."

It was good to have Bruce back.

\--

"Alright, now that Bruce has won most of the toys," Harvey looked over as Edward and Jonathan where exchanging the many different tings that Bruce had given them. "Can we go into the haunted house."

"Yeah." Bruce looked over at the two smaller teens. "Alright you both ready for some fun?"

"I'm kinda of tired," Jonathan faked a yawn end rubbed his eyes. "Maybe we should turn in early."

"Oh come on, Jonathan!" Edward said and by god the redhead let go of Bruce! Things are happening here! Edward tugged him forward. "Come on, if anything scary actually happens Bruce will protect us, won't you Bruce?"

"Of course," Bruce smirked. "After all even ghost and goblins can't stand up to me."

"I agree!" Harvey pointed to the large creepy house. "Let's go!"

"Edward, hold my hand," Bruce said pulling the redhead close. "Ready?"

Nodding happily still in pure happiness that Bruce was back and nuzzled his shoulder with a content sigh before they went in. Harvey looked at Jonathan who still hadn't moved and looked nervous. Frowning he walked over.

"Are you scared?"

"No!"

"Yes, you are," Harvey grinned. "Come on, admit it, Jon, it's alright."

"I'm not scared!" Jonathan yelled before forcing himself forward towards the house. "I'll show you!"

"Hey, wait for me!" Harvey rushed after him. "We need to go in pairs! Jonathan!"

\--

Bruce and Edward walked around. Edward would scream or gasp when something jumped out at them and soon was clinging to Bruce's side with his best friend/crush's arm around his waist. Leaning his head against' Bruce the redhead muttered out some things about cupcakes and candy.

"Candy?"

"I don't like this house."

Suddenly someone was screaming and Bruce knew that it was Jonathan.


	11. Chapter 11

Jonathan bit his lips as he walked around in the haunted house. As he did all Jonathan did was whimper as he passed by the old doors. People moving like zombies made him jump. One growled at him darkly casing Jonathan to run ahead whimpering and holding his shirt that in his curled on his chest as he tried to breath normally.

'Oh poor little baby,' the voice cooed to Jonathan like a mother who to a baby. 'Are you scared? Do you want me to hold your hand?'

"Go away," Jonathan hissed jumping a bit when he thought something moved. "I shouldn't have gone alone…"

'You little crybaby.' The voice hissed. 'Look at you! Shaking like a fool! Bruce and Edward went in no problem but you? Coward.'

"Leave me alone."

Something jumped out making Jonathan scream and run further into the house and found himself in a room with mirrors. Breathing hard, hair standing on end, heart racing Jonathan just wanted to get out of the house, to go home, to be with his friends, just for this night to be over and just make the voice stop.

'Look at you crying.'

Jonathan looked into the a mirror to see that he was crying. Tears fell freely down his cheeks and off his chin. Rubbing his cheeks Jonathan looked at his reflect feeling sick that he was so scared and crying like a baby.

'I can't believe that we're the same person.'

"We not! Your not real!"

'Can you see?'

Jonathan saw his reflection move. Gasping he saw himself in mirror stop crying and the reflection crossed his arms and smirked at him and when it opened it's eyes it was filled with worms.

'You are me!'

Jonathan started screaming.

\--

"Jonathan!" Harvey yelled. "Jonathan, where are you?!"

"Harvey!"

"Bruce, Edward!" He ran up to them. "I can't find Jonathan."

"Take Edward and go find Alfred," Bruce pushed Edward into Harvy's arms. "I'll find him, go on, the exit is that way."

"Bruce, I want to help."

"I know," Bruce smiled at Edard. "But Jonathan's going to need his best friend when I get him out of here and if he can't find you it might be harder on him."

"Please help him…" Edward let Harvey lead him away after the two older teens nodded at each other. "Be safe."

"I will."

\--

Bruce hurried down the halls following the sounds of his friend's scream and when he found Jonathan the brutnnet was under a small coffee table shaking badly and he was curled up so tight that Bruce had trouble figuring out where his limbs where. Kneeling down he reached under and pulled him out fast into his arms.

"No! No! No, let me go! Let me go!" Jonathan screamed. "Please someone help! Edward! Bruce! Harvey!"

"Jonathan!" Bruce held the shaking teen tightly against his chest and held him around the waist and back so Jonathan woulnd't escape. "It's me! It's Bruce!"

Still hyrtsical Jonathan looked up. "B-B-Bruce?"

"Yes, it's me."

Sobbing Jonathan buried his head into his firest chest as the voice sninkered at him before fading. The scared had left him reeling. Jonathan bearly heard Bruce telling him that it was alright and that he wodl get them out of there. As Bruce stood up he brought Jonathan up with him. Holding ont to Bruce was more like latching on because he refused to let go and his shaky legs wouldn't hold him.

"Jonathan, listen to me," Bruce said pulling him closer. "Your legs aren't supporting you and I can't walk us out of here liket his."

"I-I'm sc-scared…!"

"I know, I know and it's okay. Just wrap your arms around my neck and I'll carrying you out, okay?"

Jonathan did but instead side ways he got a hold of Bruce so they were torso to torso. Bruce didn't say anything and picke dup Jonathan. Jonathan was just about the same heigh and build as Edward so it was pretty easy to lift him up and the shaking legs wrapped around his waist.

Running out with his friend was pretty easy after all the training he did. Bruce was proud that after all those months picking up someone was so simple but still he wouldn't let himself get too confident because he might trip on something or worse.

Finding the exit Bruce carried him out before kneeling on the gorund as Edward, Harvey and Alfred rushed forward. Edward hugged Joanthan even though the brutnnet had yet to let go of Bruce or stop shaking.

"It's alright, Jonathan, we're here." Edward said soothingly. "We won't let anything happen to you."

\--

The ride home was in silent. Bruce was in the middle on one side of the limo with Edward on his right side tucked into him and Jonathan on the other side also tucked in but a bit closer. Edward was holding Jonathan's hand and Jon had the redhead's hand in what looked like a death grip, his eyes still a bit wide and well the shaking had died down the tremors where still happening.

On the other side Harvey sta there feeling guilty. He had teased Joanthan ito going into the house all evening even though he knew that Jon had been afirad and nervous. They couldn't even watch scary movies because of how it would give Jonathan nightmares and he he had gorded the other boy until he rushed into the house.

Bruce had a arm around each of them and was rubbing his thumb against Jonatha's side trying to keep him calm. Edward dozed off after a few minutes and Bruce kissed his head. A loud hoknin from another car not far made Jonathan jump and he whimpered trying to hide himself more into Bruce's side and the other boy pulled him closer and even gave Jonathan a kiss on the head.

To anyone else it would look like Bruce was trying to get both of the other boys but Harvey knew that a little be of affection to both Jonatha and Edward went a long way and well it was romantic with Edward with Jonathan it wa sin a more family type way.

"Go to sleep," Bruce whispered. "I'm right here and nothing it's going to get you."

It took a good ten minutes but Jonath's hand went slack letting of Edward and soon both were out ot it so Harvey sat up a bit.

"It's my fault."

"WHst?" Bruce looked at him. "What is?"

"It's my fauly… that Jon went into the house.." HNarvey looked down. "I knew he was scared and I knew he would freak out but… but I thought I WOULD be with him and only take him around the first fllor before going back out. I didn't mean for him to go by himself or get lost… god I'm such a abstard."

"Harvey, it was a hunted house and well yes, you did tease him it was Jon who went in by himself. I'm not going ot defend either of you because you were both at fault and I dind't know how bad it was until I heard him screaming. No more hunted houses and nothing that will set him off." Bruce smiled at Harvey as he leand back. "Jonathan will get over his fears and we'll help him."

"I just feel bad."

"Than find a way to make it up to him."

"There was this book he wanted," Harvey thought about it before looking back at Bruce laughed. "Well, look at you Wayne."

"What?"

"I think you just put a new spin on the word 'Playboy.'"

Smirking Bruce pulled the two sleeping teens closer. "Don't be jealous."


	12. Chapter 12

Bruce woke up late feeling relaxed.

It had been a while since he had laid in his own bed, his huge soft bed with soft pillows and silk blankets and sheets. Best part was the person with him. Edward was curled up against hims sound asleep and looking as peaceful as ever.

Looking at Edward's sleeping face Bruce smiled before kissing his forehead. The redhead stirred taking in a deep breath before settling back down with a little smile. Keeping his arm wrapped around Edward.

They stayed like that until Edward started to move and stretch yawning before curling back up to Bruce before opening his eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments before Bruce kissed Edward's cheek.

"Morning."

"Hm, morning." Edward yawned. "What are we doing to today?"

"I need you to do something for me."

\--

The blender roared to life as the special breakfast.

Alfred looked outside to see Bruce still on his second hour of running and Edward was keeping time. The redhead had joined his friend for about twenty minutes before having to stop for water and drink. Turning off the blender and pouring the protein shake into a glass and taking a plate of normal breakfast items outside he watched as Bruce stopped.

"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce jobbed up to him before taking the shake and downed it within five minutes. "Can time my sit ups?"

"Of course, Master Bruce."

Bruce got down on the grass and Edward sat on his feet before eating his food. They didn't even have to speak. Bruce waited as Alfred set the timer.

"How long, sir?"

"I'm going to do three hundred. When I'm done we'll see my time."

"That's a lot." Edward sat biting into a pancake. "Aren't you tired?"

"Nope." Bruce smirked. "When you're ready Alfred."

"Ready… steady… go."

\--

Harvey had taken a taken a taxi to Wayne Manor. Sitting across from him was Jonathan who was refusing to talk to him. After the events of the Hunted House Jonathan had told Harvey that it's fine and not to worry about it. However it was really concerning because even if Jon said it was alright the brunette was ignoring him and wouldn't look at him.

At the moment Jonathan was string out the window and holding onto the side of his head with one hand. A few times Harvey thought he heard him muttering to himself but when he asked Jonathan looked offended so he had no choice but to let go… at least for now.

When the taxi drove to the front door Bruce and Edward where already waiting. Bruce was drying his hair off with a towel and seemed like he had just got done showering. Next him Edward was bouncing on his feet waving his arms excitedly.

Alfred stepped forward to pay the driver as thy stepped out. Edward rushed forward to give Harvey a quick hug before hugging Jonathan tightly and then dragged Jonathan into the Manor chattering about something. It might have been a riddle which Edward had loved a lot lately.

"Hey, Harv." Bruce and he exchanged a bro-hug. "What's wrong?"

"I still feel horrible, Bruce." Harvey sighed rubbing his temples. "I just can't seem to make it up to him. I tried to him but Jon keeps looking at me like I'm going to, id on't know, beat him up? I need your help, Bruce. Please, I can't have one of my best friends being mad at me."

"Hey, don't worry about." Bruce assured as they walked into the Manor. "We'll think of something and we'll think of something. Come on, for now let's just see what those two are up to."

"Whoa, something Eddie is up to and his boyfriend doesn't know about it?"

"We're not boyfriends."

"Yeah, and Alfred isn't British. No offense, Al!"

"None taken, Master Harvey."

\--

"Are you serious?"

"I'm seriously serious. Bruce ran two hours, did three hundred sit-ups, two hundred chin ups, one hundred pushups, ad did a bunch of martial arts stuff and then he took a shower and he's not even tired!" Edward blushed. "It was so thrilling!"

"I don't believe it… that much? I mean, sure he's been gone for a while but all that and he's looking like some kind of modern day Prince?"

"You should see his muscles." Edward sighed giggling. "They're really ho- amazing."

"Edward stop blushing." Jonathan shook himself. "I'm hungry."

"Come on, we have the food trolley!"

"Trolley?"

"Alfred calls it that." Edward pulled the trolley over. "What should we eat first?"

Without a word Jonathan grabbed some cakes and started to stuff his face. It wasn't the normal love of the wonderful it looked like Jonathan was extremely upset but like always instead of talking about it he was trying to burry it.

"Jon, are you oaky?"

"Fine." Jonathan voice was muffled by cake. "Just eat."

Edward did eat but he was worried because Jonathan wasn't eating the food and enjoying it. It seemed like he was forcing it down after a while and continued to do so. When tears started Edward tried to talk to his best friend but Jonathan glared at nothing and shoved more cake into his mouth whimpering even though scowling.

When Jonathan tried to grab another cake someone grabbed him, spun him around and a towel was quickly being wiped over him mouth ad jaw. Jonathan started to have shaky breaths as the familiar feeling of Bruce cleaning off his face and the other, taller now, wiped away the tears away.

"Take a deep breath." Bruce said. "Hold it. Let it go. Deep breath… hold it… let it go… three more times, deep breath. Hold. Let go."

Once it was over Jonathan felt a bit better if not a little sick from stuffing himself with the cakes. "Thank you…"

"It's alright. Jonathan, why don't you go lay down for a little while? You look sick."

"Yes, I think I will." Jonathan paused. "Is my room still here?"

Bruce blinked. "Of course. You'll always have a room here, Jonathan."

"I'll come with you." Edward said picking up a cupcake for himself. "We can talk about-"

"Edward… ca you stay here?" Jonathan said looked very upset. "I just want to be alone for a little while…"

"Oh… Oh, o-okay," Edward smiled even though he was sad. "Maybe when you come back down?"

"Yeah, later…"

Once they were sure Jonathan was in his room Bruce turned to him. "We're going to have a party."

"What?" Both of the other boys said shocked. "A party?"

"Bruce, Jonathan's sad!" Edward frowned. "Why would we through a party?"

"We're going to cheer him up." Bruce ruffed Edward's hair. "Come on, we don't have much time."

\--

Harvey was trying hard to think of something that would cheer up Jonathan. However looked however he saw Bruce and Edward working on their own gifts. Edward was building something and Bruce was doing what he did best, ordering something rare with his credit card in hand, but what could Harvey get him?

Sitting down with just a pen and paper Harvey was stumped. He groaned looking back at the other two as Edward continued with his little work shot zapping and clinking things together. Edward had gloved on and big safely goggles.

Sighing Harvey looked back at his paper before getting up. He needed to go for a walk. Walking to the backyard Harvey rubbed his neck. This was very stressful on him which it shouldn't be. This was about helping his friend so why was this making him want to kill someone.

As Harvey started to pace back and forth for a while Harvey walked back into the house before sitting down over his pen and paper again before putting his head down. On the desk Harvey pondered what the heck he was doing when suddenly he sat up.

He was good at writing. Picking up his pen Harvey started to write a letter.

\--

Jonathan finally gave up on his sulking. As much as he wanted to stop the voice in his head and the mocking tone and the hurtful words, the boy just wanted his friends. Getting up feeling weighted down, tired, like someone had put invisible weights over his body, and dragged himself back downstairs.

When Jonathan didn't seem them he was about to call out to them when he noticed a little purple envelope stuck to the bottom of the stair rail. Picking it up he opened it finding one of Edward's riddles. It took him a few minutes before he figured it out.

Walking to the kitchen he found another riddle waiting for him. Reading them Jonathan followed the clues until he came to one of the downstairs party rooms. Opening the door and leaning in Jonathan was suddenly bombarded with balloons, streamers, confetti and shouts.

"Surprise!" Was the joyous shouts.

"What?" Jonathan gasped. "What's going on?!"

"We're having a party!" Edward cheered hugging his best friend. "Just for you!"

"I-It's not my birthday!" Jonathan cried looking around at all the stuff when he was pulled out of Edward's hugged and nearly killed by Bruce's way to strong embrace. "Bruce…?"

"We're celebrating you, Jon." Bruce ruffled his hair. "We know you're dealing with stuff since the house and you've been shutting yourself out a lot, but we're your friends. We're not going ot leave you, but you need to remember that we're always going to be write here. This party is for you to remember than and for us to make new memories."

"…Thank you…"

When Bruce moved away Harvey walked over awkwardly before hugging the brunette tightly. "I'm sorry, Jon, it was stupid…"

"It's okay, Harvey." Jon said sighing. "I'm sorry too…"

Jonathan loved all his gifts, he loved the cake, he loved the food, he loved his friends. In the back of his mind he heard scarecrow mocking him and telling him that they weren't doing this for him. Somehow as the four of them where playing a Wii and trying to win a new Just Dance song.

When they beat it Jonathan found himself in a group hug and that was when he deiced not to let fear control him and that he wasn't going to using fear but he was going to study it and cure himself and cure others of their worse fears.

Yes, that was what Jonathan Crane would do.

\--

Bruce had gone out to do his normal daily routine. Well, his morning routine. Edward was still in bed. He had been sick the last couple of days, so Bruce had to do this by himself. After he was done Bruce went inside to eat his protein shake, down this vitamin pills.

"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce said setting the now empty glass down. "How's Edward?"

"Still sick I'm afraid." Alfred sighed putting a bowl of hot chicken noddle soup on a tray and one of Edward's favorite cupcakes. Normally Alfred wouldn't let this slide but Edward was barely eating. "If he's not better by noon I shall take young Edward to the hospital."

"I'll take the soup up," Bruce offered. "I can take care of Edward."

"Ah, thank you Master Bruce," Alfred handed over the tray and smiled as he watched his sergeant son take it upstairs. "Good lad."

\--

Bruce was holding Edward close on the hospital bed as they waited for the doctor to come in. Edward hadn't been struggling to eat, to drink, he was drained of most of his normal happy go lucky energy. Edward was pale, wake and his lips were open and you could see that the redhead was dehydrated, his lips where chapped.

They had hooked up Edward to an I.V, they had taken blood and ran a few cat scans later and Edward was weakly clutching onto Bruce. They had given Edward pain medicine because of how high Edward blood pressure was and everything the moved him Edward would cry.

The door opened and Alfred stood up as the doctor walked in. "Mr. Pennyworth, may I speak with you alone?"

"Alfred," Bruce said calmly. "We deserve to know."

"I agree, Master Bruce." Alfred looked at the Doctor. "If you will."

"There is no way to say this kindly… Edward has a cancerous tumor on the right frontal lobe on the right side and another one in his stomach… I'm afraid that it's spread out like a spider's web and well there is chemo."

"Bruce, I'm dying?" Edward said suddenly as he started to cry. "Please, I don't want too,"

"I promise Edward you're not going anywhere."

\--

Bruce left Alfred a letter telling him that they were going to be gone for five days. After packing up what they needed in a survial backpack Bruce had carried Edward on his back through some of the moutins in Gotham were and if what the Monk had told him was true than there was a small pool of green water that could cure anything even death.

According to them it was so small that it only filled up very ten years. If it was true than Bruce could heal Edward and hey could live happily forever. Bruce had memories the map in the old temple where he trained, had going over it again and again until he knew all the questions. He thanked anyone above for Edward's riddles otherwise Bruce was sure that he woudlnt' have figured out where the clues where pointing.

After two days Bruce found a small puddle hidden in a cave. Laughing Bruce helped Edward off his back and helped take off all the clothes but the cargo shorts and t shirt. Picking up Edward carefully Bruce was about to dip him into the glowing green bubbling water when something flew at him.

Bruce ducked before looking at the knife that had almost hit him before glaring up an there was a girl around their age with long brown hair and oilver like green eyes. They weren't as beautiful as Edward but he eyes looked cold and unmoressed and she had two grown men with her.

"Who are you?!" Bruce yelled angrily. "And why did you stop me?"

"I am Talia Al Ghual, the Daughter of the Demon Head Ra's Al Ghual." She glared at him. "How dare you try to use the Lazarus Pit."

"So the rumors are true." Bruce scoffed putting Edward down. "Hey, Eddie… just wait a little longer."

Talia was unimpressed. "Kill him."

Bruce got into a fighting stance as they charged at him. He was going to save Edward, that much Bruce was sure of when his mind and body easily slipped into fighting mode as it was second was blocking the men and somehow even got a sword from them.

Up high Talia watched entranced by this. This teenager was beating two of the Leagues finest men. Sure he was sweating but still that wasn't something a normal person was breathing taking to her. Each time this person landed a hit was just make her heard flutter.

It wasn't until they two men where down that Talia realized she hadn't jumped in and as she hurried to save the little puddle they had here in this city the bigger male picked up the redhead and placed him into the water before grabbed a cup, scooping up the water and pouring it over the redhead.

Suddenly Edward was screaming.


	13. Chapter 13

Edward screamed in pain as he jumped up feeling fire roll through his body before stumbling towards the floor. Someone grabbed him and held him close. For a longg moment his vision was blury with an teal fog but when it cleared he saw someone.

"Bruce...?" Edward gasped in shock looking around. "Wh-what happened?"

"I threw you into green water that cured you."

"I'm dead, aren't I?"

Chuckling Bruce pulled him closer. "Nah. I wouldn't let that happen. Now let's get out of here before the ninjas wake up."

"Ninjas?" Edward mumbled. "I hit my head didn't I?"

\--

Once home Edward started sleeping a lot but each time he woke up he was his old self again even asking riddles and trying to out smart Bruce. After five days he up walking around and made his way to raid the fridge of anything sweet he could find. Munching on them Edward looked around before pausing seeing something very odd.

"Bruce, are this new?" Edward asked pulling out a package of chocolates with pumpkin spice. It wasn't something neither of them liked but Jonathan loved them so seeing there there and not even open. "New right?"

"No, those were bought two weeks ago." Bruce said as he was doing upside down push ups for the last tow hours. "Jonathan hasn't been here in a few weeks that's why."

"What" Edward stood up stunned. "Why? What happened? Is he alright? Why didn't you say something?!"

"You were really sik and I tried to get Jonathan to come over but he won't leave his mini lab he built in his room and he's obsessed."

"Obsessed with what"

Sighing Bruce rolled forward until he was standing up straight. "Come on, I'll show you because your won't believe me if I told you."

When they ended up at the former-now adopted Parents of one Jonathan Crane Edward was surprised that they just walked right in, no knocking and was even more shocked when the Mom smiled at them and said Jonathan was in his room.

They went upstairs to the room and Edward didn't recognize it when he walked in because everything was different. There where the bed and dressed pushed to one side of the room. All around where little vile, plastic boxes, things that Edward didn't have time to name because he saw Jonathan hundred over his desk with a periscope.

"What the hell is this?" Edward gasped eyes looking around and when Jonathan didn't move he looked at Bruce who gave him a 'I told you' look. Scowling walked over and pushed the brunette back so he could see him. "Hello! I'm alive!"

"Edward"

"Yes!" Edward moved the stuff back. "What's all this?"

"...Oh this... My work." Jonathan pulled the stuff back. "I'm almost at a breakthrough, so don't touch anything."

Edward looked over the stuff reading it. Easy for them to understand but there were notes about fear. Picking up one paper Edward read through it was quickly as he could looking up at Bruce who was leaning against a wall his arms a crossed almost as if he was used to this happening.

Setting them down Edward walked around the room looking at the papers, notes, graph. Picking up one he studied it before pausing. This was about a subject who's fear was what, how they reaction and after math.

"Are you following people?" Edward asked flipping the pages. "How did you find out who had what fear?"

"None of your business."

"Your my best friend! Of course it is!"

Suddenly Jonathan jumped up looking unhinged. "Get out! Get out, get out, get out! I have work to do and your in my way!"

"Calm down and talk to me!"

Bruce stepped forward. "Alight, calm down!"

"What happened to you?!" Edward cried out. "You need help!"

"I need you to leave me alone!" Jonathan screamed before grabbing something off the desk and flinging it at Edward. Bruce had lifted he hand up to stop but the little bit of whatever was in there sprinkled on Edward's face. "Get out!"

"Edward, let's go." Bruce said as the redhead rubbed the stuff off his face before turning and towering over Jonathan who shrank. "You do need help Jonathan, so when you want it, come find us."

However three minutes later in the car Edward was suddenly overcome with a fear that his father was in the car beating on him.

The strange and terrifying part was that Edward's Father was locked up in jail but for some reason Edward was screaming in horror every time Bruce got near. It took ten minutes for them to sedate Edward before Bruce took a napkin that Edward had used to get the powder off his face before deciding he was going to figure out what their friend had done.

\--

"There has been news of a Vigilante roaming the streets of Gotham." A new reporter said as she read the evening news. "They say he only comes out at night. Bystanders say that he looked like a giant Bat or a demon from hell. Here are some of the reports on this Bat like creature."

"He was huge, man. And he moved like shadows, popping up here and there."

"I was walking home when someone almost mugged me. That thing swooped down and boom! The mugger was knocked out!"

"It makes me feel safe for me and my kids that there's someone out there looking out for the good people."

"He talks to himself man. Calls in some sort of demon or something that gives him answers to something. "

"He's younger person I believe," Newly elected Commissioner Gordon said. "He makes mistakes, he's good but I can tell he hasn't been doing this long. I have a feeling he's getting help as he has a habit of turning to right when he asks a question. I have confidence that will capture him. He, like everyone is not above the law." 

\--

Edward was sipping some tea as he pressed the com in his ear. "You becoming an urban legends." 

"We're becoming a legends ." 

"It's exciting! Oh, robbery on 3rd street. I'll lock them in but see if you can help that poor old lay they knocked down..." Edward listened in. "One day I'm going to make lens, than we can see what the other is doing." 

"Kinky." 

"Bruce!" Edward flushed. "Just because I know what the word is now, stop saying it!" 

"It's funny." 

"Hahaha, oh, wait, here's something. Bank Robbery... someone called Red Hood. He's wearing a tux, a odd red thing on his head and he's heading towards Gotham City's Chemical Plant. That was shut down because it's unsafe."

"What did he take?"

"Money and something. A secret file and the Mayor and Police are going crazy." Edward pulled of the address. "Alright, ready?"

"What could go wrong?"


End file.
